This invention relates to a novel cable guard for compound archery bows, and, more particularly, to a cable guard having a low profile and being less apt to catch on objects in the archer's maneuvering space.
The usual compound bow carries a cable guard consisting, generally, of a rod, or bar mounted on the bow handle and extending toward the bowstring, being offset from the center of the handle to keep the tension cables a little off to one side of the center line of the bow. When the bow is drawn the cables are drawn rearwardly away from the handle and toward the bowstring. The cable guard, therefore, must extend beyond the brace height position of the bowstring, and it can be bothersome due to snagging on vegetation while the archer is, for example, passing through underbrush or the like. Also, some archers seem to dislike the idea of frictional wear on the cables from rubbing against the guard each time the bow is drawn and each time it is fired.